


蜃氣樓（一）（二）（三）

by deeproad



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeproad/pseuds/deeproad





	蜃氣樓（一）（二）（三）

蜃氣樓（一）

 

　　在遙遠的沙漠國度，部族傍綠洲而建，他們是部落社會，一個個部族雖有一段距離，不過會有商業來往。

　　在他們眼中，水是神聖的象徵，更是只有貴族才會游泳。

　　陽光下一頭紅髮自水底冒出，甩出的水珠灑上陽光，少年站起身來，帶著燦爛如陽的笑容，紅髮襯著漂亮的臉部，裸露的上身精瘦，肌肉卻均衡恰到好處，在陽光下閃著無數光芒，他的眼神特別有朝氣。

　「啊！是凜大人跟遙大人以及真琴大人在游泳！」神聖的綠洲池塘惟有貴族才能下水，當他們展現優雅的泳技，民眾都會在一旁觀賞並且讚嘆不已。

　　凜是沙漠另一邊部落的王子，真琴則是比較近的部落的貴族，王族之間為了有更好的交流，將自己國家的王子送到這裡來長期居住，他們一起學習駕馭水神。

　　凜來到這裡已經一年了。

　　遙是這個國家的王子，他與真琴是童年玩伴，凜跟遙兩個王子的感情也一直很好－－不，應該說單方面來說很好。

　　遙也自水中潛出，無視凜說著要再來比一場，拿起毛巾擦擦臉就要往岸上走。

　　「……遙！」真琴連忙追上去，凜低聲抱怨幾聲，也跟著上岸了。

　　陽光很快就蒸發他們身上的水珠，遙快步走進皇宮。

　　「他今天怎麼特別早回去啊？」凜低聲問真琴。

　　真琴小聲道：「今天晚餐是青花魚，他一個月也只能吃到一次，遙從早上開始就很期待。」

　　凜滿臉黑線，心道：我一點都看不出他的表情跟平常有什麼不一樣……

　　「遙、真琴，我要告訴你們一件事，明天我就要出發去鄰國參訪了，然後就會直接回我自己的國家。」晚餐的時候，凜突然說道。遙頓時停下手中動作，抬頭看向凜。

　　在真琴說「凜，怎麼那麼突然？」的時候，他只是不發一語地看著凜。

　　那天晚上是遙第一次沒吃完晚餐的青花魚。

 

　　三年後。

　　「渚！」遠遠真琴就開始叫喚渚了「你有看到遙嗎？」

　　「他又跑出宮外啦？我沒有看到！去怜那邊看看如何？」渚轉身放下手裡東西，跟著真琴跑起來。

　　渚跟怜都是貴族階層，渚跟真琴及遙很早就認識了，怜則最近才加入他們，遙雖貴為王子，卻跟貴族的他們並沒有隔閡。

　　怜看到真琴跑來，不等他開口就指指裏頭說道：「遙王子在裡面。」

　　「遙！」真琴打開浴池門，遙正泡在水裡發呆著。

　　「唉……你也不能因為宮裡禁止你泡太久水就跑來怜這裡泡啊！起碼你也先跟我說一聲吧。」

　　水聲漫漫，遙從浴池中站起來，接過真琴的毛巾擦身體，呆呆地看著水。

　　雖怜是階層不高的貴族，但浴池也不至於太小，在這個浴池中，水只能放到一半，遙若要全身待在水裡，只能躺著才行泡進去。

　　「水……」他喃喃道。

　　真琴看看遙，又看看水，也嘆了口氣「唉……已經不能像以前一樣讓你泡澡了呢。」

　　近年來他們這個綠洲水開始減少，大雷雨出現的次數也降低，整個國家面臨缺水的問題。

　　「遙，快點回去宮裡吧！國王要召見你。」真琴抓著遙的手趕緊跑出門，匆匆與渚及怜道別。

　　

　　「出使？」

　　「身為二王子的你作為大使再適合不過了，我決定派你去鮫國談重建貿易的事情，尤其是水貿易的部分。我會派人協助你談判。」

　　「……鮫國……」

　　『那不是……凜的國家嗎……』真琴在一旁微微詫異，他小心抬頭瞥了一眼遙，雖然別人不清楚，但他知道遙的表情動搖了。

　　三年前凜突然離開，他們後來才知道凜的國家發生內亂，遙國家派人協助他回去，距離遙遠傳訊不易，他們國家的使者回來的時候，才知道內亂已經平定，但是國家元氣大傷，決定暫停一切商業貿易，休養生息，並且送了許多財寶感謝他們。

　　慢慢的，他們兩國也就沒有來往。

　　最近卻有旅人傳言，鮫國已經重啟貿易，並且非常繁榮，似乎是因為他們找到一處新水源。

　　沙漠的黃金就是水。

　　國王考慮以前兩國良好的關係，以及國內欠水的問題，決定派遙出使鮫國。

　　遙答應了。

　　真琴憂心忡忡地看著遙收拾行李的背影。

　　「……遙……」

　　遙轉身看著真琴，淡淡地道：「放心吧……真琴。我會帶禮物回來的。」

　　「啊？」

　　「青花魚之類的。」如果商業繁盛應該會有青花魚吧。

　　真琴哭笑不得「如果見到凜……別跟他吵架喔。」

　　「嗤……是那傢伙會跟我吵吧？」想到從前，遙的眼睛閃爍著。

　　＊

　　「什……麼……？」遙睜大眼睛，無法置信地看著來人。

　　然後他只是冷漠地說：「國王就是這麼說的，他不接受你的會面，也不打算與你的國家來往，請回吧。」

　　一旁的隨從們氣炸了，想衝上去理論「當初你們王子若不是我國派人陪同回來，會有今天當國王的一天嗎？若不論此，我們也曾有商業來往幾十年的交情，當初國王居住於我國也未曾虧待過他，沒想到凜國王竟是這樣忘恩之人！」

　　聽到這樣的話，衛兵沒有任何表情及反應，只是重複了一遍「抱歉，國王說不見你們，就是不見你們。」隨即冷漠地關上通往皇宮的鐵門。

　　遙一行人被關在外面，只能離開，遙回頭再看了一眼華麗的皇宮。

　　他們來到此地最驚訝的莫過於凜已經當上國王，而且整個國家與人民洋溢著欣欣向榮、充滿活力的繁榮樣貌，驛口駱駝商隊絡繹不絕，街上攤販商業活動也十分活躍，而且到處都有水，遙忍不住目光灼灼地盯著水池。

　　但他們最意想不到的是會被拒絕至此，誠然他們對於鮫國當初內亂亦或現在經濟並無太大幫助，可態度如此強硬，實在令人詫異。

　　凜就在裡面，皇宮深處，遙想。

　　他為什麼會拒絕？

　　從鎖國到現在成為繁榮大國，發生了什麼事？

　　這裡處處可見的水，遙渴求他們，但少了什麼。

 

　　再沒有紅髮少年的蹤影。

 

ＴＢＣ

蜃気楼（二）R18

 

　　是夜，一道身影俐落地穿過皇宮的守衛，爬上陽台，國王寢室的落地窗大大敞開著，月光傾瀉而入，亮如白晝。

　　微涼的風吹起透明紗幕，來人隱匿在一角，滑嫩的絲綢拂過他的鼻前，透過窗帘，屋內直達天頂的四柱床一眼就可以清晰看見，即使隔著兩層紗幕也能看到其上一個斜倚的人影，隱隱露出美好的曲線。

　　突然門開了，遙趕緊縮好自己的身體。

　　一開始他們的聲音不大，直到最後像是起了爭執一般。

　　「王，讓我幫助您，您現在……」「滾！」低沉的聲音煩躁地怒喝著，氣息卻是絮亂的，像是在強忍著什麼。

　　是國王嗎？遙心想。是凜嗎？

　　「王……」看來他的僕從並不死心，還是繼續喊著他的王。

　　「我叫你滾！！」國王憤怒至極的聲音一瞬間拉高「出去！出去！滾！！！」

　　鞋底與衣服摩擦的聲音傳來，侍從終於還是退了出去。

　　我的王啊，是早上的消息令你今日特別失控嗎？似鳥咬著脣，想起早上王聽到遙遠之外一個國家的來訪——連王子都親自過來了，他從沒看過他的表情如此失態，儘管所有人都懷疑這個決定，但是他是他們的王，這決定了他們無條件地相信他。

　　夜晚一到，王在痛苦掙扎，他多麼渴望能幫助他的王，他卻總是拒他於千里之外。他的眼神黯然下來，輕聲闔上了門。

　　遙一眼掃過偌大的室內，確認房內真的只剩下『凜』了後，悄聲接近大床。

　　粗重的喘息聲傳來，床上的人影扭動著身軀，用力地喘氣著。

　　遙先是聞到一陣薰得令人發暈的暗香傳來，而後一具軀體以接近半裸的姿態映入他的眼簾，他不由得瞪大眼站在原地。

　　曾經少年的身體已拉長，卻是更加白皙，身上的衣服滑開了大半，露出光滑的大腿與圓潤的肩膀，他正埋首於被中，兩手用力地抓著床單，還有些顫抖，他沉重地喘著，漂亮的後頸光亮，滴滴汗珠沒入柔軟的綢衣中「呃……哈……」他低低呻吟著，聽起來十分痛苦。

　　遙皺起眉，他是生病了嗎？所以才不見他們？為什麼要把侍從遣出去不讓人照顧他？

　　他接近床，想知道凜到底怎麼了，手一搭上他的身體，冰涼的觸覺讓遙心底一跳，凜整個人順著翻了過來，遙倏然看到這張三年不見的臉。小時候凜就長得特別漂亮，除了鮮豔的紅髮惹目外，皮膚又光滑又透明，紅色的眼珠透著層次，被陽光一透，就像寶石裡折射的光一樣閃閃發亮，眼角上揚而斜下一個銳利的角度，總是張揚著神采。他沒有想到自己竟然記得那麼清楚，現在的凜卻是更漂亮了些，鼻子堅挺，弧度接近完美，汗濕的臉上透著不正常的紅暈，他緊閉著眼喘息著，修長的眉緊緊皺起，睫毛鋪開像扇子，又長又卷，微微上翹，眼角似乎有些微潤，紅潤而薄的脣勉強動著，尖銳的牙切磋，看著都知道他使了多大的勁。

　　「不是叫你……走了……！」有些嘶啞的聲音惡狠狠地說著，卻一點底氣也沒有，雖然這麼說，他卻不自覺地靠著遙的手，像是下意識想要依偎人體的溫度，一邊還是劇烈地喘著氣。

　　遙仍皺著眉「你……」凜剛好睜開眼，暗紅色的瞳孔裡迅速緊縮，框住遙的臉。

　　「啊……」他驚得一時說不出話，微微動著嘴，遙開口：「凜……」凜像是突然驚醒，整個人半爬著往後退，拉開跟遙的距離，臉上的表情完全變了，像是剛剛的脆弱只是錯覺，他兇惡地瞪著遙「你怎麼在這裡？你怎麼進來的？」一滴汗珠隨著他的話語沿著臉緣滑下，從臉到脖頸以及胸膛，透著艷麗的紅，身上的衣服等同掛著而已，在他幾次動作中已經沒了遮蔽效果。

　　遙心裡不太高興，到底發生了什麼事，凜的改變那麼大？他從來沒有用這種語氣跟他說過話。只是現在凜……他看著他，一邊吸氣還微微抖著，額頭上都是汗，胸膛起伏著，雖然撐起身體，卻好像沒有半點力氣。他靠過去了點，凜就本能地想後退，只是強撐著不露出痕跡。

　　他沒有溫度的藍眼冷靜地盯著他：「你生病了？」

　　「沒有……」還來不及躲避，遙就上床靠近凜，迅速抓起他的手，不快地看著他「你為什麼要躲我？」他不像在握手，好像握著象牙瓷，冰冷得不像人體。

　　凜怒目瞪著遙「滾！不關你的事！」他甩著手想掙脫，遙不耐地乾脆抓住兩隻手，跨上凜的身體壓制住他，凜的上臂暴凸著肌肉曲線，與遙差不多的體格上，在平時一定掙脫得開，此時卻因為沒有力氣，被遙身體的重量壓著。

　　『不行……被發現……。』

　　遙空不出手，乾脆低下頭用額頭碰了碰凜的頭，冰藍的眼直勾勾地看進紅海裡，凜彷彿墜入深海，想要逃脫卻只能溺斃。

　　額頭傳來的溫度非常高，遙緊皺著眉，吐氣在兩人極近的空隙中：「你在發熱。」凜劇烈地動起手腳「滾！快滾！我不是說不見你了嗎？」遙覺得有些煩躁，沒有想到會被拒絕至此，他抬起頭看看，伸手把一旁漂亮的瓷瓶拿來，凜一隻手得空，揮著推拒著遙。

　　遙被推得好不容易才穩住身體，心中更是火大，瓷瓶的水噴濺出一些，他粗暴地抵住凜的脣讓他喝。

　　「唔唔……」遂不及防被灌了水，凜一邊嗆卻還是被逼著喝下大量的水，從他的脣邊流下大片水跡，蔓延到胸膛上。遙的眼神一黯，如此珍貴的水……他舉高瓶子，伸出紅舌接著一滴滴水，甘露潤濕了他的脣，他心裡一陣滿足。

　　不愧是國王御用的水，特別甘甜。

　　趁他不備凜坐起來推開了他，瓶子摔在地上發出響亮的聲音，遙跌坐在床上。

　　「……哈……哈……夠了吧？我明天會接見你，你可以走了吧？」凜抓著胸口，劇烈地喘著氣，明亮的眼瞪著遙。

　　遙沉默地看著他「……你到底怎麼了？」

　　像被激怒的貓一樣，全身戒備著，凜驟然睜大眼「我跟你已經是過去的事了，就是這樣！」他低吼著，卻發現遙的視線停駐在他下半身，他一看，趕緊拉過被子遮了起來，一張臉顯而易見地漲紅了。

　　「你！……」他羞恥地抬起頭瞪著遙，他仍木著一張臉。

　　「……你……需要幫忙嗎？」淡淡地瞥著他，遙冷靜道。

　　「不需要！」凜下意識地把包著自己的布圍得更緊。

　　遙有些不解地看著他「為什麼？小時候……」

　　凜慌張地大叫「不需要你管！我、我自己來！」卻無法阻止遙接近他，認真地道：「你現在沒有力氣吧？」他剛剛看到那處漲得堅挺，紅色粉嫩的莖柱上漲著青筋，撐得過度而有些發紫，原來凜的異狀是這麼來的嗎？

　　遙的手一碰到凜的腰，他立刻低吟出聲：「啊嗯……」隨即整個人軟了下去。

　　被凜的聲音撩撥得心癢，遙精準地抓住凜腰間之物，那處的溫度高溫得不正常，心頭閃過念頭：『真的長大了啊』，過去那粉嫩的、小巧可愛的、總是很快吐出白液的柱物已經粗長許多。他摩擦著性器，凜無法抑制地發出呻吟。

　　「嗯……嗯嗯……」他緊咬著牙，努力不溢出聲音，卻還是無法完全忍住，緊閉著眼想逃離，卻又忍不住拱起下半身，細密的睫毛不住輕顫。

　　遙有些暈眩，呼吸也開始不規則——他似乎也起了反應。

　　「啊……啊啊……」凜的眼角滲出淚，沉浸在無法緩解的慾望之中，像條魚擺動著身體，全身泛著赤紅的顏色，指尖用力地抓著布。

　　「哈……哈……」遙能感覺的自己的手漸漸與性器同樣高熱，眼前散發著蒸騰的慾望，熱氣彷彿有形一般籠罩眼前，他摩擦得越來越快，凜掙扎著，痛苦與至高的愉悅折騰著他。

　　遙很快就發現不正常，凜遲遲不洩出來，只見性器更加膨脹，筋路全都浮現了出來，連他自己都有些奇怪，他滿身是汗，呼吸沉重，意識有些不清，更加突顯出下半身的慾望，漸漸不能自控，開始憑著本能行動。　

　　味道……他聞到很香的味道，他朦朧地想。

　　「啊啊！不！」凜發出尖銳的呻吟，整個身體繃緊了僵直著，遙碰到他後面了。

　　『是這邊發出了味道……』遙把凜翻過去，看著後穴滲出的透明液體，他似乎不用思考就知道該如何做，碰觸上粉嫩的股縫，鼻間都是令人眩暈的香氣，他將手指深入那個迷亂的幽口，又滑又濕，含著他的手指似乎要將他融化一樣。

　　獸性駕馭了理智引出他暴虐的控制欲，穩穩地以體重壓著凜的雙腳，他一手壓制著凜不讓他亂動，另一手粗暴地探入。

　　「啊！啊啊……嗯……」凜不禁大叫，被侵入雖痛，小穴卻幽幽吐著液體渴望更深入的滿足，快感從下半身往上席捲了腦海，他已經忘了侵犯他的是誰，只想要立刻被填滿。

　　他痛恨這樣渴於性愛慣於沉溺快感的身體，然而他無法自控。

　　遙又加入手指，內部的濕潤讓他進出自如，帶出更多黏滑的液體，小穴洞口附近一片水光，看著他更加乾渴，喉嚨發癢，自己的性器早就漲得發疼，他眼底的慾望加深，變成深沉的暗藍，幽幽地閃著暗芒。

　　凜只感覺到臀瓣被掰開，涼意從洞口絲絲進入，然後很快就被巨物堵住，逕直撕裂他的穴道，他強忍著不叫出聲，實際上已經快要暈了過去，緊咬著牙直到出血的程度，眼淚滴了下來，他只能無力地被侵犯。

　　內部非常舒服，高溫包裹著性器，濕潤溫柔地接納著遙，他彷彿又回到了水中，自在而舒適。他緩緩抽出根物，看著小穴一點點吐出他的性器的畫面十分刺激他，他如進入繁殖狀態的公獸，全身乃至指尖都燙著熨熱的慾望，他挺胯狠狠沒入穴道，動作甚至讓凜整個人都被推了向前，汗珠從遙的額頭高高落下，打在凜艷紅色的背部。

　　「啊啊嗯！」凜瞬間被充滿了內部，他呻吟著任由身後的凶器不斷貫穿他，他已經抑制不住細碎的叫聲，隨著被撞擊在臀部上的拍打聲，他跟著節奏叫著「嗯！嗯！嗯！……啊……啊……」遙的速度越來越快，動作也無法克制地越來越大。

　　遙抓著肉感的臀瓣不停動作，在白皙的肉上抓出一片紅印，舒服緊緻的內部一次次地接納他，小小的穴口不停吸納吐出，他幾乎想連囊物都一起推入凜的身體，每一次抽插都沒入至根部再全數抽出。

　　旖旎糜爛的氣味充斥整個房間，凜高亢的呻吟配著啪啪啪的聲音不絕於耳。

　　遙眼底的藍色混濁了起來，他把凜整個人翻了過來，大開著腿又再次快速地抽動起來。

　　凜漂亮的性器在劇烈的動作中不斷地打著他自己的小腹，整根閃著亮麗的嫣紅，囊袋抖動著，其上光潔無毛，就像他一直以來的習慣一樣，看起來整潔又乾淨，配上他此時淫亂的叫聲及慾情的身體，有種別樣的美感，混雜著禁慾的背德感。

　　小穴分泌的水越來越多，發出吱啾的聲響，讓遙進入得更順暢，凜已經沉溺其中，配合地將臀部抬高迎合抽插。

　　「啊……啊……嗯……」無神的澄澈紅眼無意識地望著遙，眼角帶著情慾的紅，嘴角流下唾液，深深沉浸在歡愉之中，遙俯下身做最後的衝刺，凜一邊尖叫一邊環住他的脖頸，雙腳纏上他的身體。

　　「呃嗯……！」遙緊皺著眉深深釋放，凜也同時高潮，噴射出白濁液體，他流下淚來，兩人汗濕的身體緊緊貼在一起，雖然皮膚還是泛著粉紅，遙卻發現凜的溫度沒那麼高了，他緩緩抽出性器，軟掉的柱體依依不捨地離開，帶出裡面的濃稠精液。

　　他喘息著看凜，才發現他似乎睡了過去，帶著情慾過後的放鬆，纖長的睫毛緊閉著，帶著濕氣。汗水在他身體上彷彿撒了金粉一樣，配著蜜色的肌膚，看起來十分誘人。

　　但遙卻彷彿突然清醒，高潮之後讓他神志清明許多，對於剛剛自己的失常有些疑惑，平時他並不常發洩，今日卻十分衝動，眼底的藍再度沉澱，他發現那股引誘的香味消失了，也隱約知道了原因。

　　不過現在……他看了看凜睡去的臉，疲倦感席捲他的身體，他躺下用手圈著他，決定先睡一覺再說。

　　＊

　　遙被身旁的動靜吵醒，起身揉了揉眼睛，一開始不太清楚自己在哪裡，他眨眨眼才清醒過來，凜似乎睡得不好，翻身的動靜弄醒了他。

　　睡夢中的他緊皺著眉，很不安穩，遙突然想起昨晚做完就睡了，就算他不喜情事，因為王子的閱歷也知道那裡是需要清理的。

　　雖然有些麻煩，他還是下了床把比他高的凜扛了起來，凜迷迷糊糊發出聲音。

　　國王的居室非常遼闊，另一邊就是金碧輝煌的浴池，想必平時一定是數人一起服侍他入浴的。經過了一夜之情，遙心中似乎產生異樣的情感，想到這個可能心裡掠過淡淡不快。

　　他把凜放入水中，自己也下了水，水溫非常舒適，遙忍不住喟嘆一口氣，他覺得他可以待在這裡一整天。

　　不過……他很快就發現不對勁……

　　凜是在溫暖的觸碰下醒來的，他一睜開眼，一雙美麗的黑眸望著他，眼底藏著淺淺藍波。

　　「遙……」他怔怔開口，好久——沒見到這個樣子的遙。

　　海豚幽深的眼盯著他，用嘴輕輕碰著他的手，無聲地開口——海豚的音波，人類聽不到，他又游了游擺尾，再重回凜面前，看著他，像要訴求什麼，又像在等待什麼。

　　凜的紅髮貼著臉頰，緩緩滴著水，海豚不用開口，他也知道牠的意思，他的眼底漸漸黯了下來。

　　但他只是沉默地望著遙，並沒有開口。

　　他別過頭「……你走吧。」已經是他最後一絲尊嚴，最後一道防線，他只希望從此互不相識，他繼續安靜地、孤單地，做他的王。

　　……即便無法游泳也沒關係。

　　水聲傳來，距離太近，凜想逃也無處可逃，只能不看他的臉，遙的神情冷峻，光裸的身體佈滿水珠，他變回人形直接靠近凜。

　　「……發生了什麼事？」他低沉地問道。

　　凜過去的記憶混亂地在腦中演繹，讓他十分痛苦，咬著牙不發一語。

　　「凜……」「不要碰我！」遙抓住凜的手腕想迫使他回頭，凜吼著甩開他，遙眼底的顏色更加深沉，像是暴風雨的前夕，他再次伸手抓著凜「為什麼……」

　　凜被激怒到了極點，惡狠狠地轉向遙「只不過是不能『變身』了！就是這樣而已！」

　　這是秘密，只有最高貴的貴族才知道的祕密，王子、家主，自古以來把游泳當作一種身分象徵，並且不准平民下水的原因——他們會在水中變身成魚類。

　　越是體型巨大佔優勢的魚類，代表他所能得到的地位越高，而往往貴族身分都傳給能夠變身的子嗣。

　　遙的型態是一隻優美的海豚，游得特別快，在當年各國王子中是佼佼者，而且，他不用面臨競爭的壓力，不用當上國王，卻也能擁有很高的身分地位，他想做什麼就能做什麼。

　　凜則是一隻鯊魚，有著漂亮的流線型身體及背鰭，小小的鯊魚尖牙還不利，總是跟遙競速著誰游得快，儘管遙不怎麼搭理他，但他總是用最大的力量展現著自己，自信的、快樂的，所有人的眼光都會不自覺被他吸引。

　　雖然力量不足，但看到他的人都相信，他一定能成長為優秀的國王，在水中、在陸地，都是亮眼的存在。

　　一般來說，除非有意識地控制，他們只要下水很快就會『變身』，因為那是他們最自然的型態，所以遙很快就發現凜的異狀。

　　遙執著地追問著：「為什麼？凜！」

　　在他身上，到底發生了什麼事？

　　凜瞪著他，低聲威脅：「我最後一次告訴你，快滾，不要再管我。否則叫了侍衛過來，不僅你的國家什麼幫助都得不到，你還丟盡了臉！」

　　遙眼神一沉，直接抓住凜的身體拉向他，一手向後摸去，冰藍色的眼盯著凜：「你可以叫人進來，但你好像完全忘記了昨晚……」他直接朝小穴捅去手指。

　　「啊！！」凜疼得大叫，他被拉得遂不及防，又被狠狠插入，整個身子都軟了。遙無情地翻攪著內部，乾涸的精液被他挖出，在水裡一絲絲流出「你再也不能變成鯊魚了嗎？到底為什麼？你……不再游泳了嗎？」

　　「不關……你的事……」凜強撐著回答「快出……去……！！」

 

ＴＢＣ

蜃気楼（三）

　　似鳥入門的時候落地窗吹入的風徐徐揭起薄紗窗帘，室內空盪盪地無一人，床上卻一團凌亂。  
　　凜從浴池走進來，裸著全身只用著一條布擦髮。  
　　儘管似鳥已經看過無數次了仍然為此臉紅，趕忙上前服侍凜穿衣。  
　　「王……今天比較晚起。」凜彎起手臂讓似鳥為他穿上裡衣，王的背脊線條優美、肌理緊繃，沒有一絲贅肉，是最恰當的構成，但平時略顯白皙的背上，卻有幾處明顯紅痕，似鳥不及思考，王的身體就被柔軟的絲織白綢覆蓋，不透光的襯衣透著禁慾的氣息。  
　　「你在發什麼愣？」凜不耐煩的聲音傳來，似鳥才回過神發現王已張著手等待他套上外衣許久了，他趕緊為他穿上紅金相間的外衣，以金色繡線縫製的外衣圖案繁瑣複雜，襯上隆重的紅，是這個國家最有權勢的人的衣著。  
　　凜不自覺地扶著腰，在察覺自己的動作同時生起氣來。  
　　腰好疼……真想殺了遙。  
　　扣上手腕間的金環與手環，並將頭巾圍好後，似鳥躬身準備出去。  
　　「……準備召見鯖國王子一行人。」  
　　似鳥詫異地回頭，凜卻以手執著金杯，直視著窗外喝下，艷紅的酒液沿著脣邊流了下來。  
　　「……是。」似鳥不敢妄自揣測王的心思，關上了門。

　　鮫國以上賓之禮招待了鯖國一行人，酒水、美女、稀有水果應有盡有，宴會非常熱鬧奢華。鮫國王也答應了鯖國所有條件，與前日的強硬拒絕大相逕庭。  
　　期間鯖國王子仍然依循其一直以來的作風，將外交都交由隨從執行，他只是略嘗食物，連酒水都不沾。  
　　只是偶爾他會將目光投在國王身上，卻不知有何心思，但國王不曾將眼光投向他。  
　　所有人欣賞著舞女之姿時，鯖國王子卻悄悄離席，白色的王宮建築映著清冷的光，也倒映著行人的裸足，暮藍色的天空如寶石的顏色，寧靜而神秘，襯著巨大又圓的淨月，如鑲嵌在寶藍毯上的一枚胸針。皇宮花園有一處巨大水池，月光倒映在其上，很快就破碎成片片粼光，遙從水中探出頭，與站在池邊的凜遙遙相望。

　　今天早上，凜最終推開了遙，兩人如負傷野獸對峙，半晌，凜抬起頭，將溼透的紅髮梳開，如一隻全身豎起毛的貓，繃緊神經兇惡地盯著遙，然後撇開了視線。  
　　「……你走吧。」  
　　「過去的事，我已經全部忘了。」那個有著耀眼眼神的紅髮男孩或是那些陽光與水，他已經全數忘了。「我已經不再是過去的我了。」  
　　「你也……」凜的嘴角勾起，似乎在自嘲。「你也能夠自由了。」  
　　門外傳來動靜，遙在心中動搖的同時從水中起身，包上布巾，飛快地從窗戶竄走，連水珠都不及滑落，灑落在半空中，一閃一閃如泡沫，剎那幻影。  
　　凜獨自站在浴池中，髮梢的水珠一滴一滴掉入水中，肩膀已經涼了，他的心卻更加冰冷，他禁不住環抱自己發冷的身體，過去的夢魘像是從腳底蜿蜒攀升而上，漸漸束縛著他，幾乎要讓他失去呼吸—--

　　遙只聽得到自己的呼吸，跟水珠滴落水面的聲音。  
　　凜開始脫下身上重重衣裳，高級布料滑順地掉落地面。  
　　遙只是看著，那是昨晚他還在上面製造痕跡、恣意享用的身體。  
　　凜脫完衣服，在池的另一邊下水，他們互看一眼，同時間開始動作—--  
　　  
　　『跟我游泳吧！我覺得跟遙一起游，非常開心——』  
　　『沒興趣。』  
　　『遙！——遙！——』遙閉眼不理，海豚尾巴咻地加速，帶走一連串氣泡水流。  
　　小鯊魚還跟在他身後緊跟著，跟遙一起游，就是不一樣，他這麼感覺。  
　　遙自顧自地游著，衝入眼底的是滿面的藍，他伸出手，像要突破與水之間的界線。  
　　但終究不是真正的無邊無際，沙漠中的綠洲再怎麼大，都有極限。  
　　他從水中抬起頭，吸了一口氣，低頭望著盈盈水光中自己的倒影，掬起一把水，他心想：這是被豢養的水，安靜，而死氣沉沉，他張開指縫，水就這麼滑溜而走。  
　　他跟水都不自由。  
　　他曾聽遠方的旅人說，世界上有個地方有很多很多的水，取之不盡用之不竭，不像沙漠的水如此珍貴，裡面有好深好深直達地底的水，以及好幾百種生物。  
　　他揚眼看著刺目的陽光，以及周遭一望無際的荒漠。  
　　真有那種地方嗎？  
　　抑或只是傳說而已？  
　　『遙——』鯊魚跟了上來，遙一閉氣，又化為海豚迅速地游走。

　　他們同時間開始動作，天空卻下起難得一見的暴雨，沖刷在水池裡，卻不影響他們的速度。  
　　水的表面一圈一圈散開漣漪，他們卻穿越其中，只留下一道泡沫。  
　　在觸摸到牆的同時，遙心中明白他與凜的競速中他輸了，他扶著牆喘氣，分不清是池水還是雨水從他的頭髮匯流而下，再順著下巴流成一道小河。  
　　旁邊的水池卻有動靜，他轉頭一看，凜已經爬上岸，直接離去。  
　　他望著他的背影，好像不用言語也能明白。  
　　是什麼已經碎裂一地，再也不能回復。  
　　他們已經走上不同的道路。　　  
　　  
　　在王子間的游泳決鬥賽，凜提出了跟遙一起游的想法。屬於貴族的休閒娛樂項目，卻也是展現各國王子們實力所在。  
　　『這個項目，只要我們合作，一定可以贏過所有人！』  
　　那一天，遙第一次體會到，海可能是什麼樣子的。  
　　像是超越了什麼界線一般——無限延伸出去的水，自由地。  
　　如水底的寶藏閃閃發亮。  
　　而今只剩記憶的殘渣靜靜閃爍。

ＴＢＣ


End file.
